villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Tituba (Salem)
Tituba is a main protagonist villain of the WGN America thriller TV Series, Salem. She is the childhood friend, as well as the handmaiden and right-hand to Mary Sibley, and is the one who inaugurated Mary into witchcraft. In private, she behaves as if she’s Mary’s superior. There is a great deal of history between Tituba and Mary, considering the atrocities they have committed together as witches. She is portrayed by Ashley Madekwe. Personality Tituba thinks outside of the box, she is determined and loyal as she is enigmatic. She fights for the witches cause and will stop at nothing to ensure that Mary upholds her duty to complete the Grand Rite. Tituba is also shown to genuinely care about her mistress, Mary Sibley, and is very protective of her. Biography Background Originally from the Arawak tribe, Tituba had been born and raised in a South American village before she was abducted from her homeland and sold into slavery. Tituba explained how the Europeans invaded her village and murdered most of the men who lived there, including her father. Before the Europeans brought Tituba to the New World, the Puritans forced Tituba to watch as they raped her mother and sisters. Tituba claims that she too would have been raped, had she not have been a child. Soon after that, Tituba was sold into slavery where she was abused and neglected by all of her masters, except for the Walcotts. Tituba implies that in spite of the cruelty that her masters inflicted upon her, they still raised her by the Christian Bible, where she was brought up to believe that the Christian God was an all-powerful and benevolent God who loved all of his creations, including her. However, Tituba claims that in spite of her faith in the Christian God, whenever she would cry out for God to save her, he never did. It wasn't until the Kanaima appeared to Tituba in the woods that her life changed for the better. Not only did the Kanaima care for Tituba throughout the rest of her childhood into adulthood, but he empowered her and taught her everything there was to know about witchcraft. Season One Details to be added. Season Two Details to be added. Gallery TitubaRed.png Trivia *Historically it is unknown if Tituba was of Native American or African descent. **Since in the first season Tituba has referred several times to the Devil as "Kanaima" is possible that the authors have decided to give the woman Caribbean origins, since "kanaima" is a term in the Carib language used to describe an evil spirit. *Historically Tituba was the first to be accused of witchcraft but was never executed, and it is unknown what had happened to Tituba after the Salem Witch Trials. *Ironically, in spite of being the Devil's most loyal and pious servant, the Devil killed Tituba for her treachery against Mary Sibley. *Tituba claims that she taught Mary Sibley everything she knows about witchcraft, implying that Tituba has all of the powers displayed by her mistress. Tituba also claims that unlike most witches, the Kanaima himself taught her about witchcraft, implying that Tituba is more powerful than she appears. Navigation Category:Magic Category:Lawful Evil Category:In Love Category:The Heavy Category:Vengeful Category:Tragic Category:Enforcer Category:Protective Category:Murderer Category:Necromancers Category:Enigmatic Category:Genocidal Category:Propagandists Category:Hero's Lover Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Charismatic Category:Strategic Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Female Category:Deceased Category:Betrayed Category:Fictionalized Category:Cannibals Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Lover Stealers Category:Kidnapper Category:Gaolers Category:Graverobbers Category:Satanism Category:Anarchist Category:Sophisticated Category:Fanatics Category:Heretics Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Horror Villains